


Basic Starbucks Newsies

by TotallyNot



Series: Newsies Oneshots [3]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drawing, M/M, Starbucks, legit shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNot/pseuds/TotallyNot
Summary: Jack's face turned red, and he started to stammer. "I-uh-ummm. Ok so, Imayormaynothaveputmysketchbookinyourbagatstarbucksonaccident"~OR~The college AU where Jack draws Crutchie, and then puts his sketchbook in Crutchie's bag.





	Basic Starbucks Newsies

Jack was awoken by sun shining through his blinds, into his eyes, like every morning. He sighed, got out of his bed, and then out of his room, and then looked around his dorm. It was still messy from the previous night, when Race had had the "genius" idea of throwing a party. Red solo cups were littered over the floor and furniture, a chair was upside down on the small table, and there was paper everywhere.  Jack stood up and walked over to the couch, where Race and his boyfriend Spot were lying. Jack thought for a moment, deliberating over whether or not to wake them up. After a moment of contemplation, he walked away, deciding to leave them alone. Jack grabbed a set of clothes, and then quickly showered and changed. He walked back to his and Race's room, grabbing everything that he might need. It was Saturday, so he didn’t really have to have anything to keep with him, besides his phone and wallet.  

  

But, Jack was an artist. And when you are an artist, you need to be prepared. So Jack grabbed his bag of pencils and erasers, one of his many sketchbooks, his MacBook, his keys, wallet, and phone. Grabbing his bookbag, and spilling everything in, he snuck out of the dorm room, shutting the door softly, as to not wake up the multitude of college kids. 

  

Jack walked down the street, and put in his earbuds, hitting shuffle. "You Make My Dreams" came on, and he tried to resist the urge to snap. He made his way off the NYU campus, and eventually, he reached his destination;  Starbucks. He opened the door, and the little bell rang.  Jack walked up to the counter, and gave his order. "Grande Caramel Frappuccino under Jack." He paid for it, and went to find a table that he would be alone at while he waited for his drink. 

  

Jack surveyed the customers. As an artist, he noticed everything. Every little detail; from the smallest stain on a woman's blouse, to the unintentional rip in a teenager's jeans. So it was no surprise that he noticed the cute, blond haired boy on crutches enter the Starbucks. Jack stared at the boy, but was snapped out of his trance when the barista called his name. He huffed, but then grabbed his drink from the barista, and walking back to his table. He put his drink down, and then pulled his sketchbook and bag of pencils out of the bag, placing them on the table. Once again, he put his earbuds in. This time, it was Bon Jovi's "Livin' On a Prayer". He tapped along to the song for a few seconds, before noticing the cute boy sit down at the table next to him, with his drink. The boy put his crutches on the floor, along with his bag. He and Jack had the same bag. Jack realized that he was staring at the boy, and quickly averted his eyes, opening his sketchbook and beginning to draw absentmindedly. He began to sketch the boy next to him, the blond hair, the green eyes.  

  

After around fifteen minute, Jack decided it was time to leave. He put his sketchbook in his bag, and then stood up to throw away his cup. He returned to his table, grabbed his bag, and started back on his way to his dorm. When he got back to his room, he was happy to see that the mess had been cleaned up. He was  not so happy so see Race and Spot making out in front of the TV. "Guys, that's nasty." They broke apart when they saw him, and Race smiled sheepishly. Jack sighed and walked into his room, planning to draw a bit more before enjoying the rest of his Saturday. 

  

Jack opened his bookbag, rummaged around, and then peered into it when he didn’t feel his sketchbook. His heart fell when he saw that his sketchbook wasn't in his bag. He looked through it once more, and then realized what had happened. He must have put his sketchbook in the other boy's bag. Now, this wouldn't be a huge problem, except for the drawing he had done. Jack realized he would have to go after the boy. He ran out of his apartment, sprinting to Starbucks in the hope that the boy would still be there.  

  

When he got to Starbucks, he was panting, sweaty and gross. He opened the door, and quickly scanned the shop, but the cute boy was nowhere in sight. He groaned, and turned out of the shop, hoping he could track down the boy. Jack turned left, towards the university, thinking  that the boy might be a student. He walked through one of the doors, to the library. He ran through the library, looking through the aisles, and then finally, FINALLY, he saw a flash of silver disappear around a corner. He slowed his pace, not wanting to look like a stalker. He rounded the corner, and saw the boy.  

  

He followed the boy out of the library, and was about to ask him for the journal, when the boy rounded a corner. Jack followed, but couldn’t spot the boy. He looked around, confused, and then felt someone tap him on the shoulder. It was the guy he was looking for.

 

The boy extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Charlie."

 

Jack shook his hand, startled. "I'm Jack."

 

There was an awkward silence before Charlie spoke up. "Care to explain why you were following me?"

 

Jack's face turned red, and he started to stammer. "I-uh-ummm. Ok so, imayormaynothaveputmysketchbookinyourbagatstarbucksonaccident"  

  

Charlie looked confused. "Pardon?"

 

Jack's face flushed even redder, if that was possible. "I- er," He took a deep breath and let the story out. "Our tables were right I accidentley put my sketchbook in your bag when we were at Starbucks. We have the same bag." Jack held up his bag, as if proving that what he was saying was true. 

 

Charlie looked confused for a second, and then laughed. He rummaged through his bag, while talking to Jack. "Oh yeah, I's was wonderin' where that came from." He pulled the sketchbook out, and held it in his hand. "I suppose you'll be wantin' this?"

 

Jack stretched his hand out to take it. "Yes, please." Charlie handed it to Jack, but Jack fumbled, and the sketchbook went tumbling to the ground, and opened, face up, to the drawing of Charlie that he had done at Starbucks. He blushed, mumbled, "Sorry" to Charlie, and grabbed the sketchbook, shoving into his bag.  

 

Charlie laughed, and blushed a little. "You drew me?"

 

Jack's face flushed even redder, if possible. "Ain't that obvious? Sorry."

 

Charlie laughed. "No, it's fine, its… a great drawing." Charlie noticed the awkwardness, and decided it was time to go. "Well, have a great rest of your day! Bye" He waved, and then walked off. 

 

Jack smiled to himself, and then started to walk back to his dorm. Once he got there, he laid down on his bed, and opened up his sketchbook to the next page. He opened it, and on the page he saw a yellow sticky note that read "Crutchie:", with a phone number under it. Jack grinned, and typed the number into his phone. Today had been a good day after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha okay so this is shiiiiit. But i hope you enjoyed it! Drop a kudo or comment if you're inclined!


End file.
